edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Angmar
Blackguard 1450953333.jpg Mornamarth 1448574708.jpg Game 2014-12-17 20-01-07-245.jpg Carndumsword 1448443403.jpg Carndumspear 1448443394.jpg Carndumbow 1448443386.jpg Angmarbatteringram 1427387388.jpg Wolfshoehle 2.jpg Witchking.jpg Sshot0003 1373404139.jpg Sshot0002 1373404121.jpg Sshot0001 1373404106.jpg Settlement 2.jpg Settlement 1.jpg Schmelze 1373377041.jpg Outpost.jpg Gruft 2.jpg Gruft.jpg Angmarzwinger 1373302913.jpg Mornamarth.jpg Hwaldar.jpg Game2011081303111545.jpg CD kc3zd497.jpg CD 52mdalmt.jpg CD 6paags2r.jpg CarnDumLanzen01.jpg 5.png Angmar is the only evil faction, which has a solid ring of walls. Angmar offers with a total of 9 available building plots, as well as the counter faction Gondor/Arnor, a high number of different buildings. This faction pulls its troops from different regions of the north of Middle-earth together, whereby the armies are very different. Angmar is an all-rounder with both heavy and defensive, as well as offensive and light troops. The focus of Angmar can be varied by the depending selection on the outpost. On camp maps Angmar has a ring of walls with a simple output. On settlements Angmar can build a variety of specialized vassals building, but is denied access to new units. Angmar is an upcoming faction of Edain mod, it is based off the original faction of BFME 2 but has been greatly expanded upon by the team. Strategic Points Castle Camp Outpost Settlements On the Settlements Angmar can build a wolf lair which trains defensive Dire Wolves who will attack nearby enemies. Orc Camp which generates resources and increases the damage of orcs. The barrow which generates treasures, which need to be picked up, grants access to the lair tunnel system, can cast ban of the barrow wights and reduces the cost of barrow wights. Finally, the can get a Hillmen village which generates resources and increases the damage of Hillmen. Buildings Units Heroes Witch-King Drauglin the Beastmaster Zaphragor First Blade of the Witch-King Helegwen the Winter's Arrow Hwaldar Sub-Factions Spellbook Dark Obelisk (1pp) Summons a dark obelisk which will weaken nearby enemy units and reveal hidden units. Left click on icon and then left click on area. Summons an vulnerable structure. Horns of Angmar (1pp) Let sound the terrible Horns of Angmar. Selected allied units gain +25% damage ad fear resistance for a short time. Left click icon then left click on the target units. Blight (1pp) Spreads a terrible plague at the enemy resource building, causing it to produce less resources and increase the production time of upgrades. The plague can spread. Left click on icon then left click on target resource units. Fell Wind (3pp) Moves enemies to the center of the area of effect. Does minimal damage. Left click on icon then left click on target area. Frozen Land (2pp) Freezes an area of terrain. Enemy units lose 50% movement speed and lose all leaderships. The ice covers tainted land and elven wood. Left click on icon then left click on target area. Does not stack Snowblind (2pp) All structures within the area of effect cannot function but are immune to damage. Does not affect citadel. Left click on icon then left click on target buildings. Hordes of Mount Gram (3pp) Summons 3 hordes of vicious Orc Slayers from Mount Gram to the battlefield for a short time. Left click on icon then left click on accessible area. Dragons of the North (7pp) Summons 3 Frost Dragons from the icy North of Middle-Earth to fight for you for a short time. Left click on the icon then left click on a pathable location. Driving Snow (6pp) Change the weather to a freezing blizzard, which slows enemy units by 25% and removes all leaderships bonuses. Left click on icon to activate. Outbreak (7pp) Creates a terrible plague at the target location, which damage enemy units inside of it. The plague will spread automatically, and can also be spread from unit to unit. Left click on icon the left click on the desired target area. Avalanche (10pp) Summons a furious avalanche which will heavily damage units and structures and extinguish fires. Left click on the target area. Stronghold of the Iron Crown (10pp) Nominates the selected fortress as a stronghold of the Iron Crown. Left click on the icon the left click on a fortress of Angmar. Upgrades Strategy Category:Upcoming Category:Angmar Category:Evil Faction